


Competent

by lieforfun



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Boy!Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve Rogers, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, Top Steve Rogers, bucky is a sassy lil brat per Hannah's request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: Prompt: "Good morning, I hope you don't mind me borrowing your shirt..."Steve's birthday includes hot, kinky sex with his favorite boy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 171





	Competent

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing things that are not my WIP?? More likely than you'd think. 
> 
> Please keep in mind I have not written porn since the summer of 2015 so if it's bad I'm sorry and let me know how I can do better! Lots of love!

Steve woke with a start. The familiarity of Bucky’s smaller frame pressed against him was ingrained in his mind like a brand, so the missing body jump-started a panic in Steve’s head. 

He brought a fist to his face, rubbing the knuckles in circles over his brow bone in an attempt to shake some feeling into nerves. He was surprised; usually Bucky was still conked out next to him in the mornings, swaddled with most of their blankets and comforter and snoring softly when Steve’s internal clock started the older man’s day for him. However Bucky was nowhere to be seen. In fact, his side of their bed was made too. Steve paused for a moment, knuckle still digging into his temple, to try and remember if Bucky had even spent the night here last night, and not at Nat’s or Peter’s. 

Of course he did. Duh. That’s because today was-

“Good morning, hope you don’t mind me borrowing your shirt.” Bucky’s voice filtered in through Steve’s head like honey, and he grinned and turned towards it. 

Bucky stood in the doorway in nothing but one of Steve’s button downs, the edges of the white long sleeve shirt hitting Bucky mid-thigh. He’s certainly not a short young man, but Steve had a few inches on him. Bucky smirked at the blonde and leaned a hip against the door-frame, and Steve’s eyes fell to the boy’s slender, but strong and tan thighs. 

“‘Course not, baby,” Steve smiled, knowing how much Bucky loved the crows feet that crinkled in the corners of his eyes. “You can have whatever you want.” 

At this, Bucky grinned. Steve watched in awe of the way the boy’s sharp features brightened like the sun. Bucky sauntered his way to the bed, allowing the too-long sleeves to bunch against his slim wrists when he leaned over the bed with the intention to hop in Steve’s lap. “Whatever I want, hmm?” He teased, waiting for Steve to sit up properly so he could trap the man’s legs beneath his thighs. “That’s pretty rich, birthday boy.” 

Steve rolled his eyes, a smile playing his lips. His skin buzzed with the sudden reminder that nothing but Bucky’s skin could soothe his need to  _ love, _ so he settled his hands against the boy’s hips. “Exactly, what I say goes, because it’s my birthday. I say you can have anything.” His voice was still thick with sleep, but his words were coated in sincerity. He knew Bucky could feel it too, judging by the way his skin pinked up and his eyes darkened. 

Though Bucky physically said nothing in response, his body seemed to move without his knowledge. His mouth fell open just the tiniest bit, and his hands rested against the smooth expanse of Steve’s stomach, moving them forward hesitantly, though with purpose. 

“Can I have this, Daddy?” Bucky’s voice fell to nearly a whisper, and Steve immediately began to warm up, and felt the tightening in his core. Though he hadn’t expected Bucky to start up this early in the morning, Steve certainly was not complaining. Bucky’s eyes never left the blonde’s torso, his hands reaching the flat precipice of Steve’s chest as he spoke. “I know I just had you last night, but...I need you now…” Bucky’s voice trailed off as he suddenly looked up to meet Steve’s wrecked-looking expression, and Steve felt Bucky’s hips jerk forward in slight jumps. Steve bit back a groan at the light friction even through his thin pajama pants. 

“Fuck,” Steve ground out, his fingers tightening in response against Bucky’s thin hips. The combination of the younger man’s plump ass against his groin, his lithe body drowning in Steve’s work shirt, strands of hair falling from Bucky’s lazy top knot to frame the soft curves of his cheekbones and jawline, Steve was a goner the moment he woke. Everything felt too heavy, wading through thick reserves of sickly sweet emotion. Steve loved it. 

Bucky’s fingers curled into fists against Steve’s chest, shuddering as Steve began to use his leverage on Bucky’s hips to  _ drag him against his lap _ , back and forth over the blonde’s crotch. 

“Feelin’ good, sweetheart?” Steve asked, feeling another jolt of pleasure shoot through his groin when Bucky’s head fell forward and his eyes shut tightly. “You need it, huh? Greedy little boy, you just want Daddy to ravage you all the time, I bet. You wanna be fucked out, huh? Dirty and blissed, wearing my clothes. I wanna see it,” Steve could have cried at the little whimpers that came from the boy on his lap, shaking and desperately grinding against the older man’s quickly hardening cock. Bucky had been right, they’d just fucked the night before, but by the way he was writhing, you’d never know it. 

“Answer me,” Steve stilled his movements, and Bucky nearly wailed at the sudden pause in friction. 

“Yes!” Bucky whined, looking up towards him, his gray-blue eyes glossed over. “Yes, Daddy, please. I need it. I need  _ you _ .” 

The expression on the brunette’s face nearly ripped Steve’s control from him. In one swift movement, Steve flipped them so that he was on top, still situated in between Bucky’s legs. Bucky squeaked and gripped tightly to Steve’s shoulders, but the older man took it upon himself to latch his teeth and lips to the soft skin of Bucky’s neck, drawing out tiny gasps and desperate whimpers. 

Steve licked and bit as much of the thin, marriable skin as he could reach, letting his tongue rest over the reddened spots, feeling Bucky shake beneath him. He moved lower, the smooth pale skin blossoming into countless bruises along Bucky’s chest and over his nipples, until Bucky was nothing but a panting, begging and shivering mess. 

“Steve,” Bucky groaned, writhing for a moment after a particularly harsh bite into the skin by his ribcage. “Steve, please, I need you-” 

Steve lifted his head with a smirk, reaching up to twist one of Bucky’s nipples in response. Bucky jerked forward for a moment before falling back against the mattress with a moan of frustration. “Patience, baby boy,” Steve promised, using his other hand to stroke Bucky’s thigh calmingly. “I’ll get there, just hang on.” 

Bucky nodded, and Steve could have watched the boy’s face forever. Sweat began to bead at the brunette’s forehead, plastering bits of hair against the skin. His brows were furrowed tightly as his fists were curled around the sheets. Every time Steve got to see this, got to watch Bucky fall apart at the slightest touch, Steve felt blessed in a way that went deeper than just the spirit. 

Instead of watching Bucky’s eyes flutter closed again, Steve pulled himself out of his trance enough to reach behind him and onto their nightstand for the lube he had tossed back there the night before, too in the moment to remember to put it back in the drawer. Goose flesh began to rise on every inch of Bucky’s skin the moment the  _ click  _ of the cap sounded, but he kept his eyes shut through it. Steve slicked up two of the fingers of his right hand; while Bucky was probably still loose from the night before, Steve wanted to be sure that nothing he did would hurt the younger man, ever. Steve tossed the lube behind himself on the bed and lifted one of Bucky’s legs over his shoulder, effectively spreading the pale thighs wide and pushing up the button-up Bucky was clad in a bit to show a bit of smooth tummy. Steve took the time to gaze hungrily over it for a few moments before pressing his slick fingers against Bucky’s hole. 

The brunette’s eyes flew open in response, keening softly as Steve slipped both fingers in easily. Bucky’s body opened up quickly, as if it recognized him, and Bucky kept his eyes trained on Steve’s own while the man worked. 

Steve scissored him slowly, trying to gauge just how much prep Bucky might need after all, when he found it- 

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky’s legs tensed and lifted his hips up off the bed for a moment as he gasped and cried out. Steve watched in awe, immediately going for that sweet spot again when Bucky had calmed down, loving the way the brunette’s face twisted and the sound of those desperate groans. Realistically, Bucky was already loose enough, but Steve had a sinister fascination with watching his baby boy fall apart on just his fingers. 

“Don’t come yet,” Steve said in a low, gravely tone, even as he swept his index finger over Bucky’s prostate again. “Want you to come on my cock, understood?” 

Bucky nodded, and Steve could see budding tears at the corners of the brunette’s eyelashes. Steve doubled down, adding a third finger and relentlessly pressing against Bucky’s sweet spot, his other hand curling around the meat of Bucky’s thigh gripped the limb tightly, ensuring little grape sized bruises on the outside of his leg. 

Steve finished teasing him, done watching the blush appear subtly on the balls of Bucky’s cheeks, done watching his breath grow heavier and his whimpers grow more desperate. He pulled his fingers out -inciting a distressed whine from the man below him- and quickly reached to grab the lube he had tossed away, ripping his pajama pants down to just under his ass and coating himself with two, three pumps before lining up at Bucky’s entrance. 

“Oh, god,” Bucky whispered the moment he felt the tip of Steve’s cock. “Daddy!” 

The word just seemed to fall out of Bucky’s mouth, but Steve felt it in the pit of his stomach, felt the heat of it cascade over his skin. His cock twitched against Bucky’s ass, prompting him to move forward, so he did. 

Bucky sucked in a breath at the feeling of Steve’s cock pushing through his barrier; it wasn’t too bad of a stretch, but like every time they do this, he felt it like it was the first time the blonde had ever entered him. He gripped Daddy’s shoulders harder, bracing against the brief discomfort. Steve leaned forward until his body completely covered Bucky’s, and the brunette relaxed suddenly at the feeling of being totally protected, of being safe underneath Steve’s weight. Steve adjusted his grip on Bucky’s hips, and suddenly Bucky’s lower half was raised and his thigh that was previously pressed against Steve’s shoulder shoved against his own chest with Steve’s force above him. Bucky whimpered lightly with the feeling of a pseudo weight lowered onto his lungs, but he _ loved _ it. 

Steve finally bottomed out with Bucky’s right leg over his shoulder, the left wrapped around his hips, pulling them flush together. 

Bucky shook underneath him for a moment, every muscle tense with the discomfort at first while Steve pumped shallowly in an attempt to both ease his need a bit, as well as help Bucky adjust to his size again. 

“Fuck,  _ move _ ,” Bucky bit out in a strangled sound, and Steve grinned against his neck. 

“That’s pretty rich. You, giving out orders.” Steve chuckled. He felt Bucky swat at his shoulder, and Steve pulled out just enough to slam back into him roughly in response, feeling the brunette cry out and dig his nails into Steve’s shoulder blades. “See, I was under the impression that Daddy is the one who’s in charge. Is that not correct?” 

Bucky shook his head fumblingly, clinging onto the blonde’s shoulders for dear life. Nonverbal responses were something that they had agreed on a long time ago wouldn’t be tolerated, even if one of them had hit headspace. It was too easy to mix up signals, too easy to fuck up. Steve dug his hands underneath Bucky’s back, pulling him even closer to his own chest with Bucky’s right leg slung over his shoulder and trapped between their bodies, holding Bucky so very open for him. Steve pulled them up so he could rest their combined weight on his knees, the brunette crying out and scrambling to wrap his arms around Steve’s neck to get more secure and still speared on the man’s cock. They sat upright like that for a moment before Steve spoke again. 

“Tell me, sugar,” Steve whispered, staring into gray-blue eyes like they held the answer to everything he held dear. “Who’s in charge?” 

Tears welled up in Bucky’s hooded eyes, his mouth parted while he looked at the blonde. “You,” He muttered back, before seeming to realize what the question actually meant. “Oh, god, you are Daddy. You’re in charge, fuck, you own this, you decide- please Daddy, please move. Please, please please-” 

Steve leaned in and kissed the younger man roughly, and Bucky leaned into it hungrily. There was no point in making him say it again, so Steve quickly ensured that Bucky’s arms were still wrapped around his neck, then moved his hands to cup Bucky’s ass. Tightening his grip to lift the younger man up, he heard a sigh and a small whimper before he all but dropped Bucky’s body onto his cock. 

A resounding scream rang throughout the room. 

All of Bucky’s muscles tightened in response to being split open so diligently; arms and his one free leg wrapping around the brick house that was Steven Rogers the best he could. With his legs spread so far apart he could feel how open and easy he was, and he moaned quietly at the realization. 

“You feel so fucking good, baby.” Steve didn’t stop at the first one. No, he lifted Bucky again only to drop him right back down into his lap, using Bucky’s weight to thrust into him harder and deeper. The only sounds that filled the air was the sound of their skin slapping against each other, and the desperate cries coming from his baby boy, slowly morphing into sobs. 

“Daddy, oh, god,” Bucky choked out, and Steve could feel the wetness from his face hitting his shoulder from Bucky’s crying. 

Steve continued to drop Bucky’s weight into his lap, knowing Bucky’s flushed and leaking cock was trapped between their bodies, slipping between their stomachs, relatively ignored until this moment. Steve planned to use that. 

“Fuck, my sweet boy, you’re so pretty when you get like this. Lift your head up, huh? Lemme see you.” Bucky lifted his face from Steve’s shoulder to look him in the eye, sniffling, his mouth still parted in that irresistible way. Steve sighed. “God, look at’cha. Falling apart on Daddy’s cock, hm? Do you think you can come like this?”   
Bucky groaned, and his eyes rolled back in his head the slightest bit. “I can, fuck, I can Daddy, please, please let me come. Please say I can come.”    
“No, I don’t think I will.” 


End file.
